


A Rock and Hard Place

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Persona 5 Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, mob, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Makoto's solo reconnaissance into her sister's place gets interrupted when she gets stuck in a vent. Originally Day 30 of Kinktober 2020.
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Rock and Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally part of my Kinktober challenge. However, I felt as though the fics I've created for the challenge worked better as individual stories instead.

Makoto snaked across the decorated back walls of her sister's Palace, her footsteps light as to not alert the shadows patrolling the area. Though the group had secured the path to her sister's treasure, Makoto took it upon herself to explore the Palace on her own. A decision fuelled by guilt and a sense of duty; she was determined to find something that would help her sister as she entered a random room. She looked around... nothing... an empty room, one of many that occupied the back halls. A disappointed sigh, Makoto turned around, but she barely got out of the room when she heard echo footsteps echo towards her. 

Shit, someone was coming, and the lone thief frantically looked around for an escape. Closing the door behind her, Makoto spotted an entrance of a vent amongst the mosaic of words that were plastered against the walls of the room. Perfect, she could sneak to a safer part of the Palace, reaching for the cold lid before easily wedging it off. Gently putting the cover down, Makoto starts to crawl forward through the vents, standing on her tiptoes as she advances forward, slipping her body into the small entrance as she desperately tried to escape from the approaching shadows. 

Yet she barely got far into the vents until she could advance no further, her progress halted as she struggled to get her hips through the vents. Each time she pulled her hips forward they scraped harshly against the metal corners; the ass unable to slip inside.

The click of heels grew closer, and Makoto panicked. Deciding to escape another way, she pushed back, her back scraping against the edges, yet she was unable to wiggle herself free.

The door to the room she was in opened behind her, and a sharp whistle soon followed. 

"Well, would you look at that," One of the shadows commended as he heard the door close behind them, Makoto still struggling as her cheeks began to flush red, "One of the Phantom Thieves got stuck trying to sneak around. Miss Sae would love to hear about this development,"

"She's got a nice ass though," the other said, Makoto could hear his footsteps getting closer, a shriek escaped from her throat as she felt rough hands grabbing her plump behind, "Look how fucking round and springy it is! Do we gotta get the miss down here right now?"

"I mean, it'll be a shame if we wasted an opportunity like this," the first shadow said, and Makoto swore she heard the sound of trousers unzipping.

Makoto squealed when she felt the hard cock wedge itself between her ass cheeks, the heat from the shadow's shaft radiated through the thin material of her suit as the shadow rubbed his cock into her. She could feel each stroke rub her tight hole, pulling on her sensitive skin, and Makoto could only suppress her yelps with a hand over her mouth as the shadow groaned behind her. 

"Ohhh, her fucking cheeks feel so good," the shadow currently using her groaned, his strokes against her ass getting longer, more sensual as he rubbed harder against her hole, Makoto getting more aroused with each time the head slightly dug inside it. 

She yelped gutturally as she felt her thin suit twisted against her clit, reflexively bucking her hip upwards. The shadow behind her chuckled, giving a quick slap on her ass before squeezing the cheek lustfully, and Makoto could feel as though she was getting wetter. 

It had been so long since Makoto had any form of sexual release. The chaos that only grew and spiralled after Okumura's death. Sleepless night of anxiety and studying for school had left her tightly wound and needy, and Makoto felt embarrassed that it took a shadow rubbing his long, thick member against her asshole for her to realise how needy she was.

"A thief and a slut huh?" the shadow said, his voice cocky and curious as he allowed his thumb to press into her hole. Another gasp echoed from Makoto as she again bucked into the shadow's embrace, her pussy getting wetter as her panties started to cling onto her sensitive skin; the shadow behind her wiggled his thumb that was in his ass, pleasure from her hole overwhelm her, her clit pulsating between her legs as her pussy got hotter and itchier, begging for something inside it. 

"Man, it looks like she's really into it," the other shadow commented as the shadow behind her continued to rub his cock against her ask. Though she didn't want to admit it she wanted the shadow to fuck her, to fuck her good. The longer the shadow teased her the longer she yearned for the cock as she started to unconsciously clench the ring of muscle, as if her hole was kissing the shadow's length, the fabric of her panties getting increasingly uncomfortable around her sensitive holes. Was she turned on by being used like this? It would seem so, as each time she moved her legs even slightly, the fabric rubbed roughly against her clit, Makoto whimpering as more of her juices leaked in between her legs, struggling to maintain her composure and stance, her toes starting to hurt from standing on them for so long.

"Whoever you are, Phantom Thief or not I wanna fuck you so badly," the shadow groaned, and Makoto had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from answering 'please'. Yet it seemed like the shadow sensed her shared eagerness regardless. He grabbed the fabric of her tight suit that was above her ass, ripping it downwards, showing off the cute pair of panties she was wearing, her pussy clinging on the thin, wet fabric as she gasped as she felt the cold air of the room suddenly hit her skin. 

"God, this whore is already so fucking wet," the shadow commented as he teasingly brushed the entrance of her wet pussy, Makoto shuttering at the brief touch as she unconsciously pressed into the thumb as her entrance clenched hungrily around it. 

The shadow pushed her panties to the side, and Makoto eagerly, slightly shaking her ass to entice the shadow to fuck it. It seemed as though the shadow had picked up her chiding as she felt something big and blunt poke her asshole. 

"Wait-" she squeaked, but before she could any sort of protest, the shadow slowly pressed into her, bucking his hips forcefully, her tight hole stretching painfully as it accommodated the cock splitting her into two. The raw skin of the cock rubbed against the dry skin of her as, Makoto flailing her legs as the shadow continued to painfully pump his meaty rod inside her. Yet, through the searing pain she felt in each stroke of his shaft, she felt... pleasure... in between them. 

"Shit, this bitch's fucking tight!" the shadow groaned, pushing further and further into Makoto's ass, Makoto continuing to scream and shout as she flailed her legs wildly. The sensation of being fucked in such a tight hole was dizzying to her, sore yet pleasurable, Makoto's cunt getting itchier as the hole continued to be ignored in favour of her ass. 

In and out. In and out, the only mercy Makoto felt while getting fucked by the shadow was the trickle the precum that acted as lube as his cock rubbed her walls. Makoto tried her hardest to suppress her screams from echoing the vents, the possibility of attracting more shadows to her location something she wanted mitigating, but the longer the shadow fucked her the harder it was to quiet her cries.

A few minutes of rough fucking and the shadow was deep inside her, Makoto feeling his swollen balls slap on her aching cunt, making her even hornier as he drilled so deeply into her. The euphoria was overwhelming, her eyes half-lidded as pain and pleasure mixed together, Makoto resting her head on the vent's walls as her cheeks rubbed back and forth against the metallic surface. 

"Her ass!! It's sucking me off!" the shadow moaned behind her, his pace quickening, his cock getting hotter and harder inside her hole, Makoto clinging onto it for dear life, "Fuck, I'm gonna-"

Makoto squeaked as she felt hot, sticky cum being shot up her ass, splashing against her walls, the shadow rolling his hips as he rode out his orgasm. His orgasm brought Makoto to hers, screaming as she curled her fingers into fists, tightening around the members as she came. A pause, before the shadow started to pull out, her ass still sore and sensitive, her skin being dragged by the member, and Makoto gasped as she suddenly felt empty as a wet 'plop' echoed behind her. 

"Hey, let me have a turn with her!" the other shadow yelled, and Makoto could again feel rough hands around her hips. She could feel the fleshy tip of the cock poke the entrance her wet entrance, her pussy walls hungrily grasping his hot flesh as if beckoning the shadow to fuck it right there and then.

And the shadow complied. He pushed further inside her wet hole, his cock rubbing the walls of her aching pussy, Makoto mewling and bucking for more, shaking her hips each time the shadow pumped into her, meeting his thrusts with her own eager ones as he scraped further into her, stretching her pussy to accommodate his cock as he pumped further into her. 

Makoto was a mewling mess, bouncing in her toes as the shadow fucked her hole. The further the shadow split her open, the more Makoto's pussy sucked on it, pulling him further inside her hole. coiling and massaging it, as if becoming for the shadow to cum inside her. The shadow's pace quickened, his moans getting louder and faster, each stroke getting rougher with desperation as he finally reached the entrance of her womb. 

A rough jab against the entrance of her womb, and another, and another. Each time he thrust into the sensitive spot Makoto swore she could see white, her tongue lolling out from her mouth as wet, breathless moans choked out from her throat as her womb sucked on the fleshy head each time it struck her.

"This hole, I'm gonna-" the shadow gasped as he came, the hot cum shooting inside her, splattering the sacred walls of her wombs, Makoto choking a squeal as she reached her orgasm, her walls sucking and embracing the meaty cock with fever, milking every drop from his cock as the shadow rocked away his orgasm. 

Makoto didn't fully comprehend what happened next, consciousness too occupied with the pleasure she'd just experience, panting into the walls of the vents as she could faintly hear the shadow's frantic footsteps getting quieter, the feeling of still warm cum leaking down her exposed skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
